Certain types of tracked vehicles, such as tractors and carriers used in various industrial or military applications, are propelled by a pair of tracks each comprising belts that are interconnected by a series of cross-links distributed longitudinally along the track.
Cross-links are typically made of metal, such as so-called “D-dent” cross-links and “flat track” cross-links which are forged into shape. These cross-links may be suitable when a tracked vehicle on which they are provided is on soft terrain (e.g., earth, mud). However, due to the tracked vehicle's weight, they are often unsuitable and/or unacceptable for use on hard surfaces (e.g., paved surfaces) as they tend to damage such hard surfaces.
Some flat track cross-links have been permanently embedded in a rubber envelope to reduce their impact on hard surfaces. However, in view of the rubber envelope's permanent presence, these cross-links often prove inadequate in situations or applications where enhanced traction of metallic cross-links is desired or required, such as on very soft terrain.
Other flat track cross-links have been provided with urethane shoes bolted thereon to reduce their impact on hard surfaces. However, urethane is relatively expensive, thus discouraging mass production of such shoes. Furthermore, stones and other small hard objects typically become easily trapped in bolt holes of the urethane shoes such that subsequent use of a tracked vehicle equipped with such cross-links on a hard surface can still inflict damage on that surface. Moreover, urethane has a relatively low friction coefficient which can lead to poor traction capability in some applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in cross-links for tracks of tracked vehicles.